stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimb'a
Jimb'a was a Rakelli national who served as starship commander and later the first Prime Minister of the Rakelli Democratic Republic as well as a member of Puto & Lewis' Unity Starbase crew throughout the 2380s. Though stoic and sometimes struggling socially with his Federation peers, Jimb'a became a valued companion, providing muscle in battle, political influence and displaying a ironic sense of humour. ( ) History Defection and rise to politics Speaking rarely of his past or background, Jimb'a nevertheless eventually revealed a distaste for Klingons, due to their former subjugation of the Rakellian people and the fact that a Klingon raid killed his wife and their unborn children. ("The Warriors of Qo'noS") Jimb'a was fairly old in 2384, compared to the young crew of Unity One when they first encountered him, and he was commanding a Rakelli cruiser which had demanded the station's surrender. Unfortunately for him, Puto and Lewis fought off the subsequent attack and Jimb'a was forced to retreat in disgrace, for which he was due to be punished with execution. ("New Order, Part One") He was being held in the same brig as Puto and Lewis when they were later captured on Beta Thoridor II, and having become disillusioned with the Rakelli Emperor, he took part in their escape, becoming a member of their crew. ("New Order, Part Two") After the defeat of the Rakelli Emperor, revealed to be a drone for the Borg, who had been behind the Rakelli aggression as part of their plan to rebuild the collective, the Rakelli government transitioned into a democracy and Jimb'a was picked to lead the new republic - now an ally of the Federation. He left Unity Starbase, but stayed in touch. ("Into the Fire", "The Unit") Doomsday, World War III and the Time War Jimb'a would return. Revolutions As the months past, Jimb'a along with Lewis and Eleanor became quite the team, until Captain Lewis was summoned once again to the Guardian of Forever. Taking command of the Odyssey, Jimb'a brought the ship to planet Kressgon, where he beamed down with a security team in the middle of the Third Battle of Kressgon. He witnessed the return of Puto from stasis inside a Stargate and was with the crew when they were thrown back in time by the TARDIS to the early twenty-first century. After Puto teleported himself across Earth to escape Lewis, Jimb'a remained on Earth in the year 2017 with Eleanor and Chov whilst Captain Lewis ventured further back in time. During the next six months, Jimb'a joined the Home Guard and became enamored with the internet and social networking, which he used to track down Optimum Movement operations and any leads concerning Puto's whereabouts. During the Iconian invasion of Earth, Jimb'a enlisted the aid of Home Guard newcomer Mitchell Stone, a young man who seemed interested in the Rakellian's alien nature. Together they provided a distraction, by fighting Time Lord vanguards and Optimum enforcers. When the Unity Flotilla arrived through the Guardian of Forever's time portal, Jimb'a joined Lewis and the crew on a combined ground assault against Iconian raider teams in the middle of an urban town. Though successful in defeating the invaders, Jimb'a, Mitchell and much of the team were suddenly consumed by the Discontinuities and ceased to exist. Trapped as inside the mind of The Nightmare Child, Jimb'a was , When Captain Lewis uncovered the nature of the Discontinuities and their origin, Jimb'a reappeared on Unity Starbase and was very relieved to have retained his prized hat. Category:Rakellians Category:Politicians Category:Star Trek: Unity